The Helpless Rabbit
by JamesSaysHi
Summary: What does a slayer feel? One answer: power.
1. The Feeling Of Power

AN: Okay, this may or may not be a one shot. It all depends on the reaction/reviews this gets. This follows a girl, Yasmine, who was a potential slayer that got activated by Willow's spell. This takes place 8 years after Season 7, and ignores the events of Season 8 (crappy comic, in my opinion). Well, I really have an interest in continuing this, so please review.

_Wow._

_What-what happened?_

_What did I do?_

_Was that real?_

_Was that really..._

_No, it couldn't be._

_It's impossible._

_There's no such thing._

_Or at least, I don't THINK there is._

_No, I don't know..._

_Was it..._

_a_

_**vampire**__?_

* * *

><p>I was an isolated girl. Now, I know what you're thinking: "Oh lord, another cliche' story about a social outcast who finds her way and finally get's recognized by everyone, blah blah shit."<p>

No. Just, no.

I'm isolated because I choose to be. If I wanted to, I could be the most popular girl.

I just, I don't want to be. Being alone is when I'm at my happiest. I know, so emo, right? Wrong.

I'm quite the opposite. I love life.

I have kind of a preppy style. I mean, I wear _A&F. _Enough said.

Though I isolate myself, doesn't mean I'm not outspoken. I insert my voice where I feel it's needed.

I do have one really close, best friend. Her name is ...aw, well, it doesn't really matter.

Even she didn't know my secret.

No one did.

_One Week Earlier..._

I was sitting alone, reading _Gone With The Wind_and listening to my iPod.

The sky was bright and beautiful, and the park was empty. Perfect.

I was alone, and everything was better that way.

Everything was good until I saw two boys walking my way: Jensen and Kane.

See, I hated them. With a passion. I do nothing to them, yet, they harass me.

I take out my headphones as they stop within a few feet of me and the bench I was sitting on.

"What'cha readin' Doll-face?" Kane teased in his annoying southern voice.

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't understand." I replied bitterly.

"And what makes you think that?" he replied, giving me an offended look.

"Because it's above third grade level." I fire back, standing to my feet.

"That time of the month?" Jensen butts-in, holding his smile back.

Yes, the idiot actually laughs at himself...

I begin to fire back, but before I could, I noticed the boys staring past me, a nervous look on their faces.

A large shadow forms over me from behind.

"We'll, uh...catch up." Jensen says, tapping Kane's arm.

The two scurry off.

I turn around, trying to hide my fear. I saw a man, an extremely large man.

He was dressed in a long, black overcoat, a crimson red shirt, and baggy black pants. He was bald, and his face was clean shaven.

His eyes were a dark, yet penetrating green. Kind of like, they were looking into your soul. He was tall, and large. Older.

"Yasmine." he spits out, his voice firm and rough.

"Uh..." I stutter out, swallowing a glob of spit.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to tell you of your destiny." the man says smoothly, like he's cleary done this before.

"Hmm, destiny? Is that like an MMORPG?" I crack, but keeping a serious face.

"Yasmine...you are the slayer."

I look at the man oddly. The slayer? The slayer of what?

"I think you've got the wrong Yasmine." I say, gathering my book and my iPod. He crosses his arms.

"How many Yasmine's in this city do you know?" the man asks, his eyebrow arched and his arms folded.

I sigh. He did have a point. But, who the hell is this creeper?

"Look, follow me. I'll-" He starts.

"No!" I interupt. I definitely was not going anywhere with him.

The evening sun was quickly going down.

"It'll be dark in a few minutes. I'm going home. Good luck with your...thing." I conclude, putting my iPod in my pocket, and my book under my arm.

I walk quickly away. I look behind me while walking and see that he's gone. He dissapeared.

I just shrug it off and walk down the sidewalk, my house only being two blocks away from here. My parents are going to kill me if I come home after 9.

After walking a block, I pause and check my watch: _8:30. _I sat down against a building, and sighed. I was going to be home late anyways, why rush?

As I sat, a man came walking down the sidewalk to my right. This wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't walking at me quickly.

I stand to my feet, my eyes going wide. My body was paralized with fear. Who was it now? Was it that man?

The man stopped right in front of me. The street light helped me see his face: it was demonic. Pure evil.

"Slayyyyyyer." He hissed. He evilly grinned, his two fangs showing.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? W-What do you want?" I stutter out, fear in my voice.

He quietly laughs, "Your blood." he growls, letting our a roar.

I scream, beginning to run into the vacant street. The demonic creature quickly ran after me.

I continued running as fast I could. While running, I looked back to see if I could see him. He was there, chasing me.

As I turned my head forward, I hit the brick wall of a store roughly. The hit sent me flying back a few feet. I landed hard.

I could feel the warm blood run down my face. Before I knew it, the vampire was sitting on top of me, grinning.

His face got close to mine as he licked the running blood off of my wound. I cringed.

"Get off her, Demon!" Called a familiar voice. It was the man, the man from the park.

"Hahaha, alright. I still have time to play." The demon teases, before lunging at the park-guy.

The man from the park dodges swiftly out of the way as the vampire falls to the ground.

Using the wall for support, I stand to my feet.

"Yasmine, you are the slayer." the man says. He pulls out a sharp, wooden object. A stake.

He tosses it my way, and I caught it. Almost...instinctively.

The demon took his eye off the man, and smiled at me.

My back firmed as I stood there, stake ready.

The thing ran at me, teeth flashing. I fell to the ground and rolled to my left, causing the demon to ram into the wall.

He hopped up, almost unphased. As scared as I was...I felt in control and brave.

This time, _I _lunged at him. I tackled him to the ground, sitting on his chest. My hand flies above my head, and swoops down, the stake jabbing into his heart.

My eyes widen, realizing that I stabbed him. Before I had a chance to show more of a reaction, the vampire exploded into dust.

I sat there, staring at my hands in disbelief. The man walks to me, offering his hand. I take it.

"Was that a...vampire?" I ask, my state of shock ending quickly. It explains so much. All of the freaky things that happen here.

"I'm afraid so," the man replies, "and there are many out there. In which, you were chosen to fight."

"...the slayer." I whisper to myself. In some odd way, this made sense. It just, felt right. The power. The instinct. It was incredible.

This was the feeling of power.


	2. Dreams, Part One

It was late. _Very _late.

I stuck the key into the lock of my front door, and silently entered.

I let out a sigh of relief as I opened the door, and saw no one in the living room, and the lights off.

I prepared myself for a major bitching, but, everyone was asleep. That's good, though.

I don't know what I'd tell them. I couldn't tell them the truth; I just _know _they wouldn't believe me.

I'm really not even all that sure that I believe me.

* * *

><p>The sky was grey, the color of the atmosphere was icy blue, and the wind blew lightly.<p>

I walked in the middle of the street, listening to the dead silence.

A gust of wind blew past me, followed by a small child's giggle.

As the giggling continued, I followed the sound. I'm not sure why.

The sound got closer and closer as I cut through a dark, unsettling alley.

I rushed through it, and then found myself staring at three small girls,

all three were wearing small, blue, frilly dresses. They were sitting on the ground, laughing to each other.

I couldn't see their faces.

"E-excuse me?" I manage to utter out. The girls got silent. I still couldn't see their faces.

One of the girls stood up, her head was down and her hair was hiding her face.

"Are you lost?" the girl asked, her sweet, tender voice echoed.

"I-I don't know. I was hoping you can tell me."

The girl let out a tiny laugh, "You will soon be impacted by a large responsibility."

What? I was confused. "No, I already have." I stated.

"You're speaking of your calling, I am not. It will happen suddenly. No time to prepare."

I cringed. Can you say deja'vu? "What is it? What's going to happen?" I begged.

I had to know, what is going to happen to me?

The girl slowly began to look up. Her face was seconds away from coming into my vie-

* * *

><p>I wake up to find my little brother standing over me with his arms crossed.<p>

"Dad and Stacey are gone, make me breakfast." He demanded, before walking away.

I sighed. It was a dream. But, was it just a dream? Was it more? What did it mean?

I know who I have to ask...

_To Be Continued..._

**AN: **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that! This is part one of the chapter "Dreams". I know it's short, but this chapter was only meant to display Yasmine's dream, and part 2 will be longer, and explain more about the dream and the girls in it. Oh, and of course, SLAYING! Please review, and tell me what you thought, what I can improve on, what you'd like to see in the future, and who you'd like to see make a guest spot from **Buffy**!

Thanks, James.


End file.
